An Impromptu Lesson
by TraceAce
Summary: Brian Kendrick bumps into someone who teaches him lesson number one of wrestling..


**An Impromptu Lesson**

By

TraceAce

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone in this fic – Vince McMahon does. XD

**A/N: **This was written after the Feb. 27th SD.

                Everything…hurt.

                From his head to his feet, it felt like he was broken everywhere. But…no, he wouldn't allow Angle any kind of satisfaction, watching him being taken out by a stretcher or with help. The refs offered help. They offered to get him to a hospital. He refused it. He dragged himself up the ramp with all the dignity that a man who had been destroyed in front of millions of viewers could have. Which wasn't much, to say the least, but at least he was trying to act like he could barely breathe and it hurt more at each step. Yeah, there would be bruises in the morning. A low ringing was apparent in his ears, and he realized the fans were cheering as he was leaving. And it felt good, and he lived it up because it would be the last time he would ever hear it again.

                Once he got into the back, though, all dignity was unneeded. He fell to one knee, clutching whatever hurt first, which was his arm. He had landed badly on his arm when he was thrown around. Other pain locations included his ribs, his leg, and his head. Especially his head. His head was throbbing, and so was his face. Angle…the asshole. How could he be so cruel? Brian knew he was mean, but…it was his one shot. He wasn't expecting sympathy, but…two seconds. Two fucking seconds.

                It was enough to make him want to cry in frustration. But he didn't, and once he got his breath again he stood on wobbly legs and felt pain shoot up again. He would just go home. He would get help there if it didn't go away. He started limping to the room he had changed in, figuring that he would have to force himself to get back into normal clothes unless he wanted to freeze to death as well. He could hardly lift his leg walking, though, so he couldn't wait to see himself trying to pull on pants.

                When he got to the hallway of his locker room, however, he found himself staring at something he didn't expect. Well, someone, to be exact. Brock Lesnar – the tall, muscular, 'I could break you in half in two seconds' man who Angle had used him to send a message to. He was slouched against the wall, looking down at his feet. As he got closer, he found the giant was next to his room, which got him nervous. He really didn't want to be hit anymore that night. So he cautiously approached, stopping around a foot from him. Brock looked up, and right toward him, and Brian realized what exactly was the scariest aspect of this massive person – the look he could give with that face could probably send shivers through anyone's spine, including Angle – including Brian himself. 

                Brock didn't have a look of malice or anything like that. It was more…curiosity. He seemed to look him up and down, sizing him up. And Brian knew he was like twenty times smaller than him, and Brock obviously knew it too now that they stood by each other. Suddenly he stood up straight, and Brian actually recoiled because…well, the guy's arm was as big as his whole head. He wasn't going to act like he was comfortable with that.

                "I'm impressed." He finally said after a long pause. Brian couldn't believe how Brock's voice almost rumbled. He did not envy anyone who was going to meet him in a steel cage. He couldn't believe he had just heard what Brock had just said either.

                "Impressed? Why?" he asked, shifting weight on his other, better leg.

                "…Most people would be in the hospital right now, the way he manhandled you." Brock said, his face showing an unwavering firm glance. "…I'm sorry he did that to you. It was because of me."

                "I've had worse." And that was true, because he had been in worse fights. And even though he hurt everywhere, he knew when he wasn't seriously injured. He knew what it felt like to be seriously injured. Brock continued to regard him with an almost blank look.

                "You've got heart, kid." Brock mused, raising a brow. "A lot more than I can say for some people here. And going against Kurt Angle your first match? Heh."

                "Yeah, my heart got me far." And he was bitter so he sounded bitter, and he nearly forgot he was talking to a man who could probably pick him up with one hand and throw him through the nearest wall. But then he did remember, and decided he was getting too smart for his own good. "…I mean…I didn't…"

                A smirk. "Why are you apologizing?"

                "Why? Um…because…"

                "Shut up."

                And he did. Because he did not like the thought of being thrown through the wall for obvious reasons. "Um…okay…"

                "That's your problem, you know. You don't apologize. You just do. If you want to tell me off, go for it. Don't hold back." He suddenly pushed him back. And with his sore limbs and his not so great coordination, he flew backwards, onto his back.

                "Ow! Hey!" he cried out, wincing. He stood up painfully.

                "How'd that make you feel?"

                "Um…I don't know."

                And he did it again. And he fell again, and pain jolted up his battered body. He looked up at the towering man and felt anger well up. Without realizing it, he stood up and slammed right into him. Brock actually took a few steps back. His mind snapped back to reality and he realized what he had just done. He looked horrified, and waited to get killed. It didn't happen. Instead, he felt him actually pat his head. He drew back from the slight grip on his head and looked up at Brock, seemingly to question him wordlessly.

                "That's what I thought." He spoke, looking him over again. Brian blinked and watched as he nudged him aside and started walking away.

                "W-wait!" he called out. Brock looked back at him. "What do you mean, 'that's what I thought'?"

                "You figure it out, kid. Just remember that feeling, okay?"

                He turned and in seconds he was gone, going right at a hallway intersection. Brian stared after him for a while, trying to figure out what had just happened. Had he just been taught some random lesson? He sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair before he limped painfully into his shared locker room. No one was in there at the time and he was glad about that. Halfway through undressing he was starting to get what Brock had meant. When he lost his inhibitions, he managed to actually budge someone as huge as he was. Maybe that was the secret to the business – to lose fear and just roll with the anger. It was just too bad he found it out too late.

                But the thing was, it wouldn't be his last chance. A little later on he got word that Brock had gone to Stephanie recommending that he be hired, much to everyone, including his, surprise.


End file.
